


"A" for effort

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anko up in Iruka's bizness, Complete, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Everyone be meddling in their business, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Get good grades!, Holidays, Iruka 's studying hard, Libraries, Library "dates", Life sometimes just happens, M/M, More added as the story goes on - Freeform, Of course Kakashi doesn't decorate on his own, Thanksgiving, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka agrees to celebrate Thanksgiving with Anko, but they soon find themselves hosting quite the dinner with an assortment of friends. Iruka is introduced to Kakashi, Anko's new boyfriend's friend, and they begin to spend time together as they wrap up the semester. Since they're both focused on their schoolwork, it's a good thing they have friends who take it on themselves to get involved in their love lives!An AU holiday story told in semi-real time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko/Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Iruka Umino!" Anko shrieked as soon as he answered his phone. "Have you been ignoring me?!"

Iruka rolled his eyes and clicked to save the paper he was working on. "No, we talked like three days ago. Did you forget?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Umm....maybe," Anko admitted. "What are you up to?"

"Writing a paper, you?"

"Talking to my bestie!" she said in a singsong voice. "More importantly, what are you doing for Thanksgiving this year? I forget..."

Iruka looked at the calendar on his wall, Thanksgiving was about two weeks away.

"I haven't really thought about it, probably just staying in, eating pie and doing schoolwork."

"Lame," Anko sighed. "I want to celebrate it with you! Last year you were studying abroad, so I really want to see you for it this year!"

He smiled. "Sure, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we should throw a small dinner party? What is it they call it, Friendsgiving?"

"I think it's only that if you don't have it on Thanksgiving day itself," Iruka corrected her. He looked around at his studio apartment. "I don't think I can host it, where could we hold it?"

"My apartment," Anko said. "It should be fine for a few of us. Let's think about a guest list and confirm it this weekend, okay?"

He agreed, and they caught up on a few more things before hanging up. Iruka returned to his paper and the remaining classes for the week, not really giving it much thought.

That is, until Anko brought it up as they were eating brunch at his place on Saturday.

"So, Thanksgiving."

Iruka groaned. "I forgot all about it."

"Ok, so, one, you're lame," she sighed. "Two, we're moving where we're having it. My parents are going out of town for some thing, so we'll have it at their house. More space!"

Iruka nodded. "That works, if they're okay with it?"

"They'll be fine," she said, waving it away. "So, let's talk guests!"

Iruka frowned as he ate. "I think most everyone I know is going away for it. I'll talk to Izumo and Kotetsu, maybe they'll be free."

"And I'm asking Genma," Anko said, her eyes twinkling.

"Who's Genma?"

She giggled. "This new guy I'm seeing. Wait, no, not seeing." Iruka frowned, and she shook her head. "We're dating, we made it official. Genma, my new boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm excited for you, but I'm not about to be the third wheel for your Thanksgiving."

"You're not if Iz and Ko come," she pointed out.

"Great, then I'm a fifth wheel," Iruka sighed.

Just then, his phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hey, Asuma. You're on speaker, Anko's here."

"Hi!" she shouted.

"Hey guys," Asuma's gruff voice said over the phone. "How are you?"

"Good," Iruka said.

"I'm planning Thanksgiving," Anko called out. "Are you free?"

"He has a family thing," Iruka stated.

"Actually, Dad got called away for work," Asuma informed them. "So I guess I am?"

"Ooh, you should join us!" Anko squealed.

"What about K?" Iruka asked. "Doesn't she have plans for you guys?"

"Nah, she's looking to get away from her family this year if she can, take a breather from them."

"Who's K?" Anko asked.

"Asuma's girlfriend, they met over the summer," Iruka said.

"Yeah, Kurenai's great," Asuma said. "I'm sure she'd love to join us."

"Wait, Kurenai?" Anko asked. "As in, Kurenai Yuhi?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Asuma asked.

"I do, we've had some classes together! She's so nice! Oh, you guys definitely have to come!" Anko said, clapping her hands together.

"Sure!" Asuma agreed, and they ended the call a few minutes later. Anko and Iruka looked at each other before laughing.

"Small world," Iruka said, shaking his head. 

"I know! I mean, I don't see Asuma a ton since he's more your friend, but I had no clue they were dating! I'm excited they'll be coming!" Anko said. "And, hey, you won't be the third or fifth wheel then!"

"It will still be me and a bunch of couples," Iruka reminded her, shaking his head.

_______

They spent the next week, the week before Thanksgiving, finalizing the guest and food lists.

Kotetsu and Izumo already had plans, even with Iruka near begging them to join the group.

Asuma found out Anko was dating Genma, who he knew, and asked to bring along a mutual friend of his and Genma's, Kakashi.

Anko agreed on behalf of her and Iruka, and gloated to Iruka that he was no longer the only one there not part of a couple.

Things snowballed, however, when Asuma later said that Kakashi had asked to bring another of their friends, Gai, who also had no Thanksgiving plans, and Genma asked to bring their other friend, Raidou.

"This is turning into a very Charlie Brown Thanksgiving," Iruka said when Anko called to tell him of the latest additions. "It's a good thing everyone's bringing a dish."

"I know, less cooking for us, other than the turkey and a side dish or two," she agreed.

"Though, I won't really know like half the people there," Iruka sighed. "Maybe I could just stay home after all?"

"Nooo!" she shrieked. "You missed last year, you promised to celebrate with me this year!"

"I don't think I promised," Iruka laughed.

"Well, you're coming," Anko informed him. "There will be tons of pie, you have to be there!"

"Oh, pie, the way to my heart," Iruka mused.

"And, I have it on good authority at least one of our guests is single," Anko said in her singsong voice.

"And I'm up to my eyeballs in schoolwork and don't care," Iruka sang back. "Speaking of which, I should finish my homework. I'll talk to you soon," he said, hanging up before she could argue, shaking his head at her antics.

His phone buzzed immediately, a text from Anko informing him that she was pulling the best friend card and that she would kidnap him if he failed to follow through on his supposed Thanksgiving promise.

"You love me too much to be angry if I did," he wrote back.

"No, I love you enough to kidnap you! Kisses!" was the response, and he laughed as he put his phone away to resume studying.

____  
Fortunately for them, they didn't have classes the day before Thanksgiving, so Anko swung by Iruka's apartment and picked him up to go to lunch before they went food shopping. 

She had bought the turkey in advance, and it was resting in the fridge, so they didn't have much else to get, but also grabbed some food for that night as Iruka was staying at her family's house with her.

"This is so great!" Anko sighed, stretching out on the living room floor, Iruka lazing on the sofa above her as they relaxed, having time off from school really sinking in.

"Mm-hmm," Iruka agreed. "Though, I have a lot of reading to do this weekend..."

She threw a pillow at him, which he dodged. "No schoolwork til Saturday. Tonight it's us, tomorrow Thanksgiving, then you and I are going shopping on Friday!"

"What about Genma?" 

"He and Raidou are going away, some tradition they do with one of their families, I can't remember which," Anko said, scrolling through her phone, showing Iruka pictures from a date she and Genma recently went on.

"Oh! This is Raidou," she said, showing Iruka a picture, and he nodded. "He's seeing someone, I think her name's Shizune or something. She's out of town with family, but he stayed since he has the trip with Genma."

"That's fair," Iruka said, grabbing more chips.

"There it is! A group picture," Anko said, moving closer to Iruka and holding the phone up so he could see. "That's Genma, and Raidou. And Asuma, it was some guys trip they took, I forgot about it. And Ebisu, he's not coming. And the other two are Gai and Kakashi, they're also coming tomorrow. What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

Anko sighed and rolled her eyes. "About Kakashi! He's single!"

Iruka pursed his lips and looked at the picture. She had pointed to Ebisu when naming him, but otherwise had jumped around the picture and so the remaining two men were not exactly clear. Sure, Iruka knew the faces of Genma, Asuma, and Raidou, but he wasn't sure which of the two men were which.

"Is Kakashi the one with the bowl cut and weird smile? Or the one in sunglasses?"

Anko scrunched her face as she looked. "Sunglasses."

"Oh thank god," Iruka sighed. "The other one is....a lot."

She laughed and zoomed in the picture over Kakashi's face, what could be seen. He had light colored hair that seemed swept up off his head, mostly, and blue mirrored aviator sunglasses. He didn't seem to be smiling, and almost seemed indifferent.

"Well?" she asked again.

"He's attractive," Iruka said, shrugging. "Does he smile?"

"I don't know, I met him once for like five minutes," Anko admitted. "And he had on a surgical mask as a prank, so it hid his mouth, but his eyes seemed to smile. He's in grad school, but I forget what he's studying. I'll have to make sure you guys sit next to each other..." she said, tapping her nails on her phone as she thought about it.

"I don't have time for anything," Iruka reminded her. "One of us takes school seriously, remember?"

"I take it seriously!" she pouted. "I seriously have a B average! Anyway, let's start talking about the sales we want to hit on Friday..."

________

Before they knew it, it was about noon on Thanksgiving. The turkey was in the oven, their side dish was baking, and they were finishing making appetizers as they rotated taking showers and getting dressed.

"Genma said they're on their way!" Anko called out as she left her bedroom, pulling on her heels as she stood in the doorway of the guest room Iruka was sleeping in. "Can you zip me up?" she asked, turning around.

Iruka whistled as he did so. Her midi dress was black, with black mesh for the neckline and long sleeves.

"Sexy," he commented. "Lucky Genma."

She smiled as she turned around. "Thanks! I wanted to spice it up in a tasteful way, as lady of the house."

"Well, you hit it on the mark," Iruka said, as he rolled up the sleeves of the blue button down shirt he was wearing.

"And you look good for Kakashi," she teased; he rolled his eyes at her as they headed downstairs.

"Focusing on my schoolwork," he reminded her, yet again.

They lingered in the kitchen, beginning to snack, as the guests began to arrive and trickle in. Anko made the rounds, introducing everyone, dutifully embracing her role as hostess.

"He's not here yet," she sighed to Iruka, as they checked on the turkey a short time later.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kakashi," she said. "Genma said he's coming with Gai, and usually that means they're on time."

"Does one of them usually run late?" Iruka asked, letting the turkey rest under foil.

"I don't know," Anko admitted. "I'm going to restock the appetizers. I hope they get here soon...

"Babe," Genma said, coming into the kitchen. "Gai texted, they're having car problems and will be late. They said we should get started?"

Anko shrugged. "Sure, I'm hungry. Everyone, to the table!" she shouted.

"Good thing they're bringing the pies," Asuma laughed, as he helped to bring dishes out.

The group took their seats and dug in, and were nearing seconds when the door opened and a new voice called out, loudly.

"Hello! We have arrived!"

"Gai," the men grumbled. 

"Coming!" Anko said, standing and hurrying out to greet them as the host.

Iruka returned to his discussion with Kurenai, who was sat to his left. He was near one end of the table, with Anko at one head of the table seat, with Genma to her right and Raidou to her left.

Kurenai was sat between Genma and Iruka, with Asuma across from her. The seat across from Iruka was open, as was the other end of table seat across from Anko, and she led their new guests to those seats.

"Gai, Kakashi, you know just about everyone. That's Kurenai, if you haven't met, and this is my good friend Iruka."

Iruka nodded and greeted them, and she ushered Gai into the seat next to Asuma, and Kakashi into the seat across from her and closest to Iruka.

Iruka studied the new men as the table passed them the dishes of food. Gai had his unique hair, and was dressed in a green sweater and green slacks. Kakashi appeared to be the "cooler" one of the group, with messy but styled hair, wearing a white turtleneck sweater underneath a leather motorcycle jacket.

Iruka's gaze lingered over the man's facial scar, similar to his own but centered through his left eye, and caught glimpses of a differently colored left eye, likely as a result of whatever left the scar, Iruka assumed, recalling the cause of his own scar across his nose.

The table fell into pleasant conversations again, and Iruka learned more about each of the other men, save for Asuma, who he already knew.

Gai was loud company, Raidou was a fun type of serious, Genma cracked a lot of jokes, and Kakashi told embarrassing stories of his friends, which Iruka joined in for Asuma and Anko.

"Ru! How could you!" Anko groaned after he shared of making her laugh so hard she developed her ongoing snorting laugh.

"It's my job," Iruka grinned. "To embarrass you in front of your new boyfriend," he pointed out, making the table laugh again.

"That's not fair," she pouted. "You're single now, just wait til I get you back!"

"I don't doubt it," Iruka laughed, toasting her with his glass.

After pie and dishes were cleaned up, the group moved to the large living room and draped themselves over different pieces of furniture to relax and talk more.

The couples were sitting together, and Raidou and Gai were showing each other something on their phones.

Iruka found himself sitting near Kakashi, and they began to talk about their classes, as they had a few of the same professors, albeit a few years apart, as Iruka was in his senior year of college and Kakashi was nearing the end of graduate school.

"Or maybe not the end, I keep adding on degrees to study," Kakashi admitted, and Iruka looked at him wide-eyed, making Kakashi laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just cool that you're so into learning," Iruka said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person I know so focused on classes."

Kakashi shrugged. "My brain's pretty good, so why not use it? And now seems like the best time to spend a bit more time in school busting my ass to learn what I can, then I'll have lots of options for what to do for work after."

They fell into a discussion of career goals and work experience, not paying attention to anyone else in the room.

____

Much later that night, Iruka and Anko bid everyone goodbye, and let out loud exhales when the house was quiet again.

"That was a good night, but I'm beat," Iruka said. "I think I'm heading to bed, especially if we're trying to be up early."

"Agreed," Anko said, yawning. "Lots of coffee for us tomorrow," she said, as they headed upstairs. "Please?" she asked, turning her back to him, and he laughed but unzipped the top of her dress to help her.

"Thanks!" she said as she headed to her bedroom. "Oh, and what did you think about Kakashi?"

"Nice guy," Iruka called back.

"And?"

"And I have the semester to get through," he called out. "Goodnight, Anko."

"Night, Ru!" she yelled back, before closing her door.

Iruka shook his head as he closed his door and began to change, admitting to himself how much fun the night had been, and especially in talking to Kakashi for so much of it.

He fell asleep dreaming about study dates with the other man, books piled high, sitting side by side writing research papers.


	2. End of semester

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The next day, Iruka and Anko went shopping to hit the big sales and get a head start on their gift shopping.

They had decided to take a much needed coffee break in the afternoon and had left their bags in Anko's car before heading into a small cafe.

Iruka was at the table by himself as Anko was using the restroom, scrolling on his phone and tracking his spending for the day, when he got a text from an unknown number.

"What's with the frowny face?" Anko asked, as she sat back down.

Iruka looked up at her. "I got a weird text. 'Hey, this is Kakashi. Gai and Asuma wanted me to thank you for your hospitality last night'," he read to her.

"Ooh, how exciting!" she squealed, practically bouncing in her seat.

"It's a peculiar thing to say," he commented. "How did he get my number?"

"Well it wasn't me," she said as she sipped her coffee. "Probably Asuma. What are you going to write back?"

"I don't know," Iruka sighed. "It's so formal. And it wasn't my hospitality, it was yours."

Anko rolled her eyes at him. "We were co-hosting, so it's fine. Ask him out!"

Iruka frowned at her. "Nothing about this text says he's interested."

"It doesn't say he isn't," she said. "And I didn't get a text from him, so..."

Iruka pursed his lips as he thought about it, she had a point.

"Thank you," he wrote back. "Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for coming out. Up to anything fun today?"

And so, Iruka and Kakashi began to text each other, that day and beyond, talking about this and that. What they were doing the day after Thanksgiving. What the rest of the weekend looked like. What crappy movies they were watching on their own that night, as Iruka had returned home Friday evening so he could resume schoolwork for the weekend.

It continued after the weekend, and they complained to each other about the upcoming end of semester busy work they had, the increased papers, tests, and general nonsense.

They found they were both heading to the school's library to study one afternoon later that week, and Kakashi told Iruka where he would be, if he wanted a quiet place to work.

Iruka seized the opportunity and followed the other man's directions up to the third floor, down the hallway with the large windows, through the lounge with magazines, and weaving his way in between aisles full of large, dusty encyclopedias, until he found a corner with a table big enough for two and as many chairs.

"Hello!" Iruka greeted Kakashi as he began to take off his winter layers. "I can't believe I found you!"

"Welcome," Kakashi laughed as he waved a hand around the quiet area, "to my private study nook."

"Well, thanks for sharing it," Iruka laughed, as he sat.

"Of course. It's the best, because no one comes for encyclopedias anymore, so it's always free, and has good wifi."

Iruka smiled and pulled out his books, and they sat in comfortable silence, focusing on their own work.

From then on, Iruka would make his way to that area, as Kakashi had encouraged him to do so, either to join him in studying or to use it for himself.

They were working there early one evening in the middle of the second week of December, talking as they worked.

"What are your plans for winter break?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just me, really, so staying home, mostly."

"I can relate," Iruka mused. "It's just me as well. I think most of my friends are heading home or to their partner's houses, so I'll just find stuff to do around the city to relax while I wait to see if I got into any of the grad schools I interviewed for."

"I'm sure you will," Kakashi said. "Especially Konoha U, they love having their undergrads continue with them for grad school. Just look at me," he laughed.

Kakashi's phone vibrated and he checked it, sighing. "Gai's already texting about wanting to go skiing or snowboarding over the break, so I guess I'll do that."

"Fun!" Iruka commented.

"It's more fun to take the dogs out for the snow," Kakashi said. "Gai tries to challenge me into doing the craziest courses, but if I have the dogs with me I can just use them as an excuse to stay near the lodge or wherever we are and read."

"You have dogs?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Ooh, do you have pictures?"

Kakashi swiped around his phone and Iruka moved his chair closer to look at picture after picture of several dogs, cooing over them.

He was laughing at stories Kakashi told him, when his own phone alarm went off.

Iruka made a face at it. "My notice to start heading out to my last class of the day," he sighed. "I'll see you later, tell the dogs I say hello!"

Kakashi laughed and agreed, and watched Iruka leave, smiling to himself as he opened his laptop again.

_______

"You seem extra happy these days," Anko said to Iruka as they finished brunch the following Sunday. "What's going on?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "This is the last week of the semester, I think every student in the city is especially happy today."

"I know you, and this is a different happy. Ooh, did you meet someone? Is it Kakashi? Have you gone out? Why didn't you tell me?!" she said, her voice rising as she bombarded him with questions.

"We talk and text, but we haven't gone out," Iruka informed her. "It hasn't even come up, and no, I won't be asking him out," he said, before she could ask.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Why the hell not?"

He shrugged. "He's a cool guy to talk to and study with, I don't want to make it weird."

"You study with him?" she asked, sitting up straighter, eyes wide. "How often?"

Iruka shrugged again. "I don't know, a few times, I guess. Whenever we run into each other at the library." Probably more than "a few times," he mused to himself, but knew better than to tell Anko that.

"Oh come on, that's totally nerd dating," she sighed. "You haven't made a move on each other? Sent sexy pictures?"

"No, and no," Iruka said. "Honestly, you're terrible sometimes!"

"I just want the two of you to get together," she whined. "Are you guys at least still going to hang out when school is out for the holidays?"

"We haven't talked about it," Iruka admitted. "Though, we'll both be in town."

"Well, I hope you do," Anko said. "Genma and I aren't spending Christmas together but we'll both be back for new year's eve, so I'll keep you posted about our plans, maybe he can get Kakashi to come to whatever we're going to, too."

Iruka laughed as they began to put their coats on to part ways. "We'll see, okay? No promises."

They exited the cafe and headed in opposite directions, Anko leaving to meet classmates at one of their apartments to finish a project, and Iruka heading to the library for a mammoth writing session.

He sat at his and Kakashi's table, not realizing he thought of it that way, and was about two hours into writing and occassionally texting the other man, when the library made a surprise announcement.

Iruka groaned and sent a complaining text to Kakashi, as the library was unexpectedly closing early due to a surprise maintenance issue.

Just as he was leaving, Iruka's phone rang.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place to work?" Kakashi asked. "It's not far from campus, so it won't disrupt your flow too much. And I could do with a second set of eyes on a paper I'm writing."

Iruka felt butterflies jump into his stomach, preening at the man's request for him to look at his work, which they had done for the other once or twice.

"Sure!" Iruka agreed, and they soon hung up, Kakashi texting the address to Iruka.

Iruka put it into his phone and absentmindedly followed the walking directions, but about fifteen minutes later stared, open mouthed, at the address in front of him.

He called Kakashi.

"This is a joke, right?" Iruka asked when the man answered, not even bothering with greeting Kakashi.

"What?"

"Your address, you're pranking me, right?"

"Why would I prank you?"

"Hokage Tower? You live here?"

"Yeah."

"One of the most well known places to live?" Iruka asked. Sure, he had meant "richest" rather than "well known," but hadn't wanted to be rude.

"Maa, it's a long story. Check in at the front, I told them to expect you."

Kakashi hung up, clearly not looking to debate anything, and Iruka sighed as he entered the high end lobby and crossed to the security desk. A stern looking, bald man watched him approach but appeared unsurprised when he gave the man his name, and was waved to the elevator.

Iruka stepped out on the eighth floor and soon knocked on the apartment door, holding his breath, waiting for someone to pop out at any moment and remove him from the building.

"Yo," Kakashi said, as he opened the door. "Back, Guruko!"

Iruka smiled, forgetting his anxiety, as he entered and was surrounded by dogs, soon introduced to Guruko, Pakkun, Akino, and Bisuke.

He was soon settled at Kakashi's dining room table, and glanced around as he began to work.

"This is a nice place," he commented.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, sipping his coffee as he typed on his laptop. "It's pretty boring-looking though, I know. I never got around to decorating."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you live in this building," Iruka said.

Kakashi nodded, eyes on his laptop still. "It belonged to my family, and became mine when my dad passed away. I thought it was more suited to me than the manor, so I moved in as soon as I could. But I was so busy with school and work that I never did more than buy the furniture really. A family friend put up the few artworks or whatever hanging up."

Iruka frowned at himself as he looked at Kakashi. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I didn't mean to pry."

Kakashi paused typing and looked up, smiling his smile that reached his eyes and then some, making them curve upwards in genuine comfort. "It's fine, really. I get it, it's a rich building and I'm not quite there in the world on my own, just in name."

Iruka smiled back, still slightly embarrassed by his faux pas. He scratched the scar on his nose as he looked around again. "You didn't decorate for the holidays," he observed.

"No, I suppose not," Kakashi agreed. He paused typing again and raised an eyebrow at Iruka. "Did you?"

"Of course!" Iruka laughed. "I did it on December first, same as every year!"

"Let me guess," Kakashi laughed. "A full tree, garlands, snowflake cutouts, the whole nine yards? Maybe an elf on the shelf?"

"Why would I get myself an elf on the shelf?" Iruka retorted, rolling his eyes. "I'd know where I moved it to each day. And if it ever moved on its own I'd be too creeped out to stay here. But no, not a tree. I don't celebrate a particular holiday anymore, not since my own parents passed and my life...changed." He cleared his throat. "I decorate seasonally, so yes garlands and snowflakes, but I like the tinsel and bows and things too. Brightens up the place," he said, shrugging. "Like a winter wonderland."

Kakashi smirked. "I should have known. I bet you make hot chocolate from scratch too, no instant pre-packaged crap for you, huh?"

"Guilty," Iruka laughed. "I'll make it for you sometime if you'd like."

"I don't know," Kakashi said, running a hand through his silver locks. "I can be pretty particular about sweets."

"Well, I think an Umino hot chocolate will win you over," Iruka teased. "Family recipe, passed on from generation to generation."

"Then I'd be a fool to pass it up," Kakashi grinned.

Iruka felt his face heat up and smiled as he finally got down to work again, stealing a glance at the other man here and there.

They worked for the rest of the day, pausing to briefly make instant ramen for dinner (a guilty pleasure, or "the perfect study food," they agreed).

Before either knew it, it was nearing eight at night, and Iruka needed to leave to get back to his place.

"I'd offer to drive you, but I don't have a car," Kakashi said, bashfully. "I walk pretty much everywhere, not that I'm too far from where I need to go. Home, school, and back again, with different off-shoots for school-related things."

Iruka laughed as they walked to the front door. "It's fine, really. The buses are still running often and I won't get home too late. If anything, I'm a bit closer to home now compared to campus."

Kakashi wouldn't back down from at least walking him to the elevator, and just as they had begun walking down the hall, they heard a door open as they passed, and a brash voice call out.

Kakashi sighed. "Ignore her."

"Brat!" a woman shouted, seemingly slightly tipsy. "Don't ignore me!"

Iruka looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow, and Kakashi shook his head. 

"It's okay, really," he assured Iruka, as they turned to see the woman approach them.

"Dr Tsunade?" Iruka asked, surprised to see her.

Kakashi looked at him, equally surprised. "You know her?"

"I'm in her anatomy class," Iruka responded.

"I thought you're an education major?" Kakashi asked.

"I am, but I needed an additional elective last minute and I thought it could be useful to have some idea about the human body if kids got hurt."

Tsunade grinned at him as she sipped the drink in her hand. "Beautiful!" she said. "Did I intrude on anything?"

Iruka blushed slightly for not the first time that evening, and looked at Kakashi, who sighed.

"Maybe," Kakashi said.

Tsunade smiled widely at the scene in front of her. "Well, I'll see you in class this week for the final," she said to Iruka. "And perhaps we'll talk about some extra credit if you can keep this brat in line and maybe drag him out sometime."

Iruka cleared his throat, nervously, and turned to Kakashi. "I don't need extra credit," he said, stating the first thing he could think of.

"No one turns it down," Tsunade informed them.

"It's okay," Kakashi said, shrugging.

"You don't have to," Iruka said, shifting his bag on his shoulder, wondering how his day had turned into this?

"It's cool," Kakashi said, winking at him before he turned to Tsunade. "Happy now?"

"Send me a picture from your date," she said, gesturing with her drink. "Something fun!"

"Don't you have a bottle of something to finish?" Kakashi asked her.

"Lonely brat!" she hissed at him.

"Meddling hag!" Kakashi shot back.

Iruka stood there, shocked at the exchange.

"It's fine," the others both told him, in unison.

Just then, gratefully, the elevator pinged on the floor and Tsunade waved as she headed back into her apartment as the current elevator residents got off.

Kakashi and Iruka hurried to the elevator and Kakashi held it open with a hand while Iruka stood inside it, looking at each other.

"She's your neighbor?" Iruka asked, still in shock.

"Unfortunately," Kakashi sighed. "And the family friend I was telling you about. A friend or more of my godfather, so she thinks she has a right to stick her drunk nose in my business."

Iruka nodded, unsure of what to say, as the elevator angrily pinged at them.

"Let me know you got home okay," Kakashi said. "And let's look at going out next week."

Iruka nodded again and Kakashi gave him a mock salute as he removed his hand, the door quickly sliding shut, leaving Iruka alone with his thoughts and, apparently, with a date.


	3. A holiday together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit away from me, length-wise, compared to the others...

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka was torn for the next week between thinking about his date with Kakashi and focusing on finals.

Finals won out in the end, as they were actually occurring that week.

And, he hadn't really wanted to work himself up about the date. Who was even going to plan it? Neither had truly asked out the other, so he wasn't sure who was "supposed" to figure out the details.

And Dr Tsunade sure didn't help, though she was responsible for it all. (Though to be fair, she did give him the extra credit she had promised.)

Iruka compromised with himself and used the education department's resources to make some holiday decorations during a break in between exams one day, a study break he told himself, and dropped them off at the front desk of Kakashi's building on his way home.

"I received an interesting item in the mail," Kakashi said by phone later that evening.

"Oh yeah?" Iruka asked as he stirred soup on his stove, setting his phone down on the counter to talk via speaker.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Seems like a winter elf dropped off some decorations. I'm clearly supposed to make my apartment a bit more festive."

The dogs barked in the background, and Iruka laughed.

"Sounds like they agree," he said. "You have to watch elves, they can be sneaky like that. That's why I don't do the elf on the shelf, remember?"

"Naturally," Kakashi sighed. "Do I get extra credit if I put them up?" he asked, referencing the strange encounter in the hallway a few days back.

Iruka awkwardly laughed. "Maybe? You'd have to have documentation of course."

"Of course," Kakashi agreed. "Evidence. A reasonable requirement.

"Glad you think so," Iruka said, laughing again. "It could be a good stress reliever this week."

"Good thing there's not a lot to put up, or it would just cause me more stress. How's finals going for you?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka gratefully accepted the change in conversation topic.

They talked for a bit longer, until Iruka's dinner was ready, and agreed to text as often as they could given that it was the middle of finals.

Still, Iruka was pleasantly surprised when he received a text before he went to bed, showing pictures of Kakashi's apartment with the decorations up. A few paper chain garlands, a "happy holidays" garland, and some snowflakes with pawprints glued on them.

Iruka smiled and texted his approval before he went to sleep, snowflakes dancing through his dreams.

_____

"To the end of finals!" Anko shouted, as she, Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu cheered their drinks together that Saturday night.

"To almost a month off school!" Kotetsu agreed, sighing.

"I need it, this semester was rough," Izumo added, and Iruka nodded.

"Tell me about it!" Iruka said. "Between this semester's work and applying to grad schools, I'm ready for a break!"

"I'm just glad we could get together now," Izumo said. "Ko and I will be out of town for Christmas and New Year's, but we're back right after and still have like two weeks to hang out then."

"If he's not too busy with his new boyfriend," Anko smirked, as she scrolled on her phone.

Kotetsu and Izumo turned to Iruka. "What!?" they both shouted.

"What?" Iruka asked. "I don't have a boyfriend."

The others turned to look at Anko, who rolled her eyes.

"He met someone," she countered, and they turned back to him.

"I....technically, but it's not like that," Iruka argued. "Anyone else want to talk about how finals went?"

"No!" the other three shouted.

"No school talk til I get my grades, and even then I don't want to talk about it," Anko said.

"So?" Kotetsu asked Iruka. "Who is it?"

"Just a friend of Anko's boyfriend," Iruka said.

"Genma will be here soon," Anko chimed in. "He can give us more dirt."

"I don't want or need dirt," Iruka sighed.

"Well, we do," Izumo said. 

"Do you guys have plans for break yet?" Anko asked Iruka. "It's been like, a week. Tell me you have plans!"

Iruka sighed and sipped his drink. "Kind of, nothing concrete."

The others howled with excitement, just as Genma joined them, taking his coat off and hanging it on the back of the chair next to Anko. He was introduced to Izumo and Kotetsu, and smiled warmly at Iruka as he stole Anko's drink.

"Good times or what?" Genma laughed. "Finals are over, plenty of free time with my favorite girl," he said, slinging an arm around Anko and squeezing her.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "And we brought together our friends," she informed him.

"Oh yeah?" Genma asked. "Who?"

"Iruka and Kakashi," Anko said, pulling out her phone and showing Izumo and Kotetsu a picture of Kakashi.

The two men whistled. 

"You lucked out, Ru," Izumo said.

"Yeah, can't wait to double date with him," Kotetsu added.

"Hey, you guys went on a date? Nice!" Genma said to Iruka, cheering him with his drink.

"We haven't," Iruka sighed. "We kind of have plans for next week, but nothing actually figured out."

Genma frowned. "He's too laidback, right? I'll take care of it," he said, pulling out his own phone.

"Why is everyone so interested in this?" Iruka asked, shaking his head. "He and I can handle this!"

"You're out with two couples, of course we're interested," Kotetsu said, as if it was plain as day.

"And I love you, but you need...support," Anko said to Iruka. "Just to get this off the ground." She looked over Genma's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just telling Kakashi I'm out with you guys and that you're telling Iruka to get out and meet someone," Genma said to her. "I can't just outright tell him Iruka told us anything."

"I only said something because they were badgering me," Iruka sighed.

"More importantly, will he respond?" Izumo asked, excitedly. "Ooh, what's he up to tonight, he could join us!"

"No, no, and no," Iruka firmly said. 

"Take a picture!" Anko said. "Send him a group shot, then he's got one of Iruka!"

"I look horrible," Iruka sighed.

"You look good, do it!" Kotetsu said, and Genma moved slightly, put his phone on selfie mode, and snapped a picture, getting Anko's approval before sending it.

The conversation then moved on, finally, as they had nothing more to go on, and talked about how hard finals were (Anko ignored that topic), plans for winter break, and general gossip.

As they were splitting the bill and starting to head out to their respective homes, Genma's phone buzzed from its spot on the table.

"He finally wrote back," Genma announced, and the table turned to look at him. "He wrote, 'tell Anko Iruka meeting someone is taken care of. He looks good, hopefully he doesn't meet anyone while you're all out. Taking him out next week.'"

Iruka bit his lip while the others cheered.

"All the details when you have them," Anko warned Iruka as she hugged him goodbye. "All. The. Details."

Iruka laughed. "Of course."

"Even if I've already left for Christmas with my family, I want to hear about it ASAP!" she reminded him, and he nodded.

"Us too," Izumo reminded them. "Conference call, if we need to."

Iruka laughed again. "Deal. Thanks, Genma."

Genma smiled around the toothpick in his mouth. "Anytime. Have fun with him, he needs it."

They soon parted ways and Iruka pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he decided to walk home in the brisk winter night air.

He took a deep breath and watched it leave him in a visible puff of air, feeling a weight off his chest. The semester was over, grad school applications were all in, he had nothing to worry about for the next few weeks, for once.

And Kakashi didn't want him to meet anyone! Iruka smiled about that, enjoying knowing that the other man was actually interested in him and not just going along with his neighbor's stunt.

He arrived home slightly colder than he expected but soon changed and jumped into bed, snuggling down under the blankets and enjoying knowing he didn't have to set an alarm, letting the happiness from all of that night lure him to sleep quickly.

____

Iruka leisurely woke the next day later than he normally would, not having a reason to get up and do anything. He had gone food shopping earlier in the week and so was stocked for a while, not needing to leave his apartment any time soon if he didn't want to.

He shot Kakashi a text asking how he felt now that the semester was over, and they exchanged texts about it, including Kakashi sending a picture of being trapped on his sofa by the dogs.

"I'm jealous," Iruka wrote back, now sitting on his own sofa under a blanket.

"Of them or me?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka blushed but chuckled to himself.

"Both," he wrote back.

They texted a bit more before deciding to get on with their days, agreeing to call later that day.

Iruka enjoyed his first full day off, as the day before he had needed to run some errands, and lazed about, alternating between reading, watching television, snacking, and napping.

That night, he and Kakashi tuned into the same television channel and talked while they watched a holiday movie, catching up on how the end of the semester had gone (more than what had been discussed by text, as the past few days they had each been busy), and about how that day had been.

Though they had both danced around their date, the topic eventually naturally came to it and they decided to meet for dinner the following night, and then to see where the night took them.

Iruka dutifully texted his friends later that night and received a barrage of texts suggesting December date ideas, feeling both happy and overwhelmed by their support.

"I think I have an idea or two of my own," he said to himself, as he went to sleep that night, dreaming about their date.

___

Monday passed in a blur of lazing about again and getting ready for that night, including picking just the right outfit for who knew what activities.

Iruka pulled his coat tighter to him as he hurried to a bookstore, where Kakashi had asked to meet. 

He entered and smiled at the rows upon rows of books, wandering around to try to find his friend...date...

A few minutes later, he spied a familiar head of hair.

"Hello!" he greeted the older man, who looked up from a book and smiled.

"You made it!" Kakashi cheered. "I should have told you where I'd be in here..."

"I figured I'd find you eventually," Iruka said, shrugging. "Though, I didn't expect to find you in the romance section," he said, finally looking around to see where they were.

"Ah...it's a guilty pleasure of mine," Kakashi admitted, scratching the back of his head, silver hair bouncing around from the movement. "Is that a deal breaker?"

Iruka laughed. "It's a surprise, but I won't hold it against you."

"Good to know! Sorry to meet here, I reserved a table at a restaurant down the street but they're busy, so I figured we could kill time in here until our table opens?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka smiled.

"Sounds good!"

They wandered around the store, pointing out favorite books, or books they had been meaning to read, and sharing opinions and stories on them as they waited, and soon enough were notified of their table being ready.

They continued to engage in comfortable conversation over a long dinner, finding they didn't run out of anything to talk about.

Eventually, dinner ended and they were gearing up to return to the cold outside, discussing what to do next.

"You picked dinner, so I have an idea for what's next," Iruka offered, following Kakashi outside.

"Lead the way," Kakashi said, holding out a hand to Iruka, who took it, smiling, and off they went.

____

"You're serious?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am. You don't want to?" Iruka asked, slightly worried.

"I can't say I've done it before..."

"But have you wanted to? Or, are you totally against it? I just thought..." Iruka said, nervously, his breath coming out in white puffs of air in the crisp night.

"It's the right time of year for it," Kakashi admitted. "My first Christmas village, let's go!"

Iruka smiled and they began to wander around the Konoha Christmas Village, peering at vendors selling this and that, talking about the foods and drink on sale, as they decided to make a loop of everything before deciding what to get to eat and drink.

They eventually settled on a mug of mulled wine each and a strudel to share.

"Not bad," Kakashi admitted, and Iruka grinned.

"See? Told you!"

"And you do this every year?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded. "I do, I try to, even if it's just a few days before it closes, like this year, if things are too busy otherwise. It's a nice break from everything else. Just a festive spot in the middle of the craziness."

Kakashi nodded and they sat in comfortable silence, drinking and eating and taking it all in.

When they finished eating, they walked around the village again, then left and continued to walk, all around Konoha, talking about this and that, and a little of everything.

They were so caught up in the other that the cold didn't bother them, and they didn't pay attention to the time, as they had nowhere to be now that they were on break from school.

Eventually, to their surprise, it was one in the morning, and they were nowhere near either's home.

Iruka laughed. "I think we got too caught up?"

"Agreed," Kakashi said, looking at his phone. "Buses aren't really running now, I'll call a car service and get us both home." He swiped around on his phone for a moment. "Not long til it comes."

Iruka nodded and pulled his coat tighter, the cold catching up with him now, and Kakashi reached out with his left arm and pulled Iruka into him to warm him up, or at least shelter from some of the wind.

Iruka shivered slightly as he did, but was grateful for the barrier that was Kakashi's body, and looked up at him to thank him, as Kakashi was a few inches taller.

Kakashi happened to look down at him then, and their eyes met.

"Thank you," Iruka said, in a near whisper.

"Anytime," Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling in an upside down smile, before leaning down, as Iruka craned his neck to lean up.

It was one of those kisses that really only happens in winter. Initially cold, then searing hot, and time seems to stand still. The wind ceases blowing, the cold fades away, and nothing else in the world exists.

A few minutes later, Kakashi pulled away and reached into his pocket for his phone as it chirped at them.

"One minute away," he said as he checked it, and sure enough, a car turned the corner and stopped in front of them.

They got in and headed to Iruka's place to drop him off first.

As they drove, they held hands in the backseat over the middle seat, neither really speaking, both looking out their respective side window at Konoha passing by.

"What are you up to on the 24th?" Iruka asked, turning towards Kakashi as they entered his neighborhood.

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing?"

"We should hang out," Iruka said. "At home, since, you know, it's Christmas Eve."

Even in the darkness of the car, Iruka could see Kakashi smile.

"I'd like that," he said. "You could come over, hang out with the pack?"

It was Iruka's turn to smile. "I'd like that too," he said, as they stopped in front of his building. "Text me when you get home," he asked, suddenly bashful in front of the driver.

"I'll talk to you then," Kakashi said, squeezing his hand before Iruka got out of the car.

Iruka practically danced up to his apartment, and fell onto his bed fully dressed for a moment, before he changed into pajamas, his phone pinging with a text from Kakashi as he brushed his teeth.

"Thanks for a great night, sleep well," it read, and Iruka blushed as he replied in a similar manner.

______

Suddenly, Iruka had more than enough to do the next few days, as it had technically been in the wee hours of the 22nd when they parted ways (and kissed! They kissed! he sang to himself).

He and Kakashi texted and called, and Iruka ran errands to pick up this and that.

They had discussed Iruka spending the night at Kakashi's place, though neither were sure who had brought it up; it all seemed natural to talk about it, though perhaps it was in part due to it being Christmas the next day. Neither celebrated it, but clearly neither wanted to spend that day alone if they could wake up and enjoy each other's company.

And so, in the late afternoon, Iruka hopped on a bus with his biggest backpack and carrying another bag, heading to Kakashi's building.

The same guard was on duty but again seemed to be expecting him, and Iruka was only slightly less nervous being in the elevator and hallways of the building than he had just the other week.

Knocking on Kakashi's door, Iruka smiled at seeing one of the snowflake decorations taped to the front of it, as his neighbors had wreaths and other decorations on theirs.

Kakashi opened the door, nudging dogs back with his feet. "Come on in," he greeted Iruka.

"Nice door," Iruka said, smiling, as he walked in and greeted the dogs.

"Maa, I thought it was in the spirit of things," Kakashi said. "Tsunade practically had a heart attack when she saw it, I think she just about loves you now."

Iruka blushed but laughed. "I'm flattered?"

"Watch out or she'll start inviting herself over when you're here," Kakashi sighed.

"Noted," Iruka commented. "I brought some groceries, where should I put them?"

Kakashi motioned to the dining room room table, and leaned against a chair as he watched Iruka start to unpack. "I do have food, you know..."

Iruka laughed. "I'm sure. But this is special."

"Oh?"

"Yep," Iruka said. "First, ingredients for hot chocolate."

"Umino hot chocolate?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded.

"The one and only!"

"I'm honored!"

Iruka laughed again. "You should be. Plus, snacks for movies, I really wanted the movie theater extra butter popcorn."

"That stuff will kill you," Kakashi said, picking up a box and looking at it. "But it is delicious..."

"Right? And some cookies and chocolates. I always eat this stuff on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, like my own traditions."

"Well, I'm flattered you're sharing them with me," Kakashi said, moving to stand behind Iruka and wrapping his arms around him as he continued to unpack items.

"Thanks for allowing me to share them with you," Iruka said, but before they could do anything else, the dogs came over, leashes in their mouths.

Kakashi sighed. "Dogs want to go out, want to join us?"

Iruka smiled. "Of course!"

They bundled up and took the dogs out on a long walk, stopping by a local restaurant to get ramen for dinner. 

Eventually, they were sat on Kakashi's sofa, dogs asleep after their own dinners, and put on a movie and tucked into their own food.

And so they stayed, for the next few hours, watching back to back movies, eating ramen, popcorn, and chocolate in their pajamas, falling asleep together on the couch.

_____

They woke to the dogs again requesting to go out, and after quick showers, they bundled into their warmest clothing and grabbed coffee as they set out on a leisurely, lengthy stroll.

Upon their return, Kakashi set about cooking breakfast, and Iruka began to make the hot chocolate, as the dogs ate their own food.

They soon sat at the table and began to eat, Iruka watching with excitement as Kakashi sipped his drink

"Well?" Iruka asked, practically bouncing in his seat, biting his lip.

"Well what?" Kakashi asked. "Your eggs will get cold if you don't start eating again."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "The hot chocolate. Did it win you over?"

"Oh, that," Kakashi said, casually, stealing a glance at Iruka. "It's amazing, of course."

Iruka exhaled and grinned. "What did I tell you? Everyone loves it!"

Kakashi laughed and shook his head, and they talked about what to do after breakfast.

"It's supposed to rain later, we could go on another walk while it's still dry?" Iruka suggested, and the dogs barked in agreement.

"Maa, what happened to a lazy Christmas day?" Kakashi groaned. 

"You can be lazy all weekend, and it's not like you even celebrate Christmas," Iruka laughed. "We can walk around and look at all the store windows decorated, hang out in a park."

"That does sound good," Kakashi admitted, and after a resting a bit more off they went again, dressed warmly, coffees in hand (again), dogs trotting in front of them.

They spent a few hours walking around, looking at this and that, before turning into one of Konoha's larger botanical gardens and wandering around it with the dogs.

They had just entered Kakashi's apartment in the early afternoon when the skies opened and rain pelted the windows.

"Good timing," Kakashi said, hanging up the dogs' leashes.

Iruka hummed in agreement as he hung up his coat. "I don't know if it's the rain, or being off my feet, but I'm exhausted now," he sighed, flopping onto the sofa.

"Me too," Kakashi sighed, sitting next to him, yawning. "We should eat lunch."

"Yeah," Iruka said, yawning too.

Next thing they knew, the apartment was dark, and it was still raining.

"I think we fell asleep," Iruka murmured as Kakashi stretched and checked the time.

"Yep, time for dinner, especially since we missed lunch," the older man said, stretching again as he reached to turn on a lamp.

"I should probably start to head out," Iruka sighed.

"In this weather? On Christmas?"

Iruka laughed. "It's no big deal. I don't want to overstay my welcome and all."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not at all. You should stay for dinner...maybe more," he said, scratching the back of his head. "It's a Friday night, it's the weekend...if you don't have plans..."

Iruka smiled. "I don't, I think everyone I know is away or busy for the holiday." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have many more clothes though."

"You can borrow some of mine," Kakashi offered, and Iruka smiled again.

"I'll take you up on that, but for now, I think I could do with another shower," he laughed.

Kakashi provided him with a towel and they took turns showering and changing into Kakashi's lounging clothes.

"It's a bit big on you," Kakashi said, studying Iruka as he entered the kitchen area, as the younger man rolled up his sleeves.

"I like it," Iruka admitted. "What are you making?"

"Soup, I thought it would be a good choice on a rainy night like this, plus I assume we'll eat more junk food tonight?"

"We definitely have enough!" Iruka laughed. "Though, tomorrow, let's get some healthier things to eat."

"No complaints from me there," Kakashi said. "But, speaking of less than healthy....I got you something, for the holidays," he said, opening a cabinet and pulling something out.

Iruka's eyes widened as Kakashi gave him a gingerbread heart the size of his face, decorated with a red and white frosting trim, white lettering, and red and yellow frosting flowers on it.

"It's from the Christmas village," Kakashi said bashfully, as he returned to stirring the soup. "I thought you might like it, and wanted to get you a little something."

Iruka smiled. "Kakashi, thank you! I can't believe you went back there just for this!" 

"And for some more mulled wine," Kakashi laughed. "For myself and my nosy neighbor. I guess you converted me to some holiday things after all."

Iruka hugged him from behind. "Thank you! Wait one minute!" he said, before he dashed off, returning with a small, shiny red gift bag. "I got you something too."

Kakashi looked at him as he opened it, pulling out dog biscuits and a small gingerbread dog.

"Great minds think alike," he laughed, before he rustled the dog biscuits bag and the dogs came running. "I think our gingerbread will go perfect with some more hot chocolate later," he commented, stealing a glance at Iruka as the dogs swarmed them.

"Deal," Iruka laughed, just as his phone began to ping loudly. He shook his head as he checked it.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked as he ladled soup into bowls.

"Yeah, just Anko saying Merry Christmas and asking about you," Iruka sighed as he accepted a bowl. 

"What did you tell her?"

"That we were hanging out," Iruka replied, as they sat on the sofa and began to look for a movie. His phone pinged again, several times. He checked it and shook his head.

"She said she's screaming and wants all the details, and is insisting we spend New Year's Eve with her and Genma." Iruka looked at Kakashi to see his reaction.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sounds about right, Genma already roped us into it," he said, grinning at Iruka before he turned back to scrolling through movies. 

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "And you didn't tell me earlier why?"

"Maa, we're calling it a gift for Anko," Kakashi commented. "Letting her take the credit for it."

"Sounds about right," Iruka sighed, putting his phone away. "She'll probably interrogate you all night."

"Then I guess you'd better be by my side all night, to keep me company," Kakashi suggested.

"Of course," Iruka laughed, as they finally chose a movie and settled in for the night, looking forward to spending that night and more together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
